To Promise a Heartbreak
by The Underground Symphony
Summary: I could see him...watching. If only he knew...Looking...waiting...to end his heartbreak..." Percabeth, that's all there is to be said.


**Author's Note: Hey, Half-Bloods! I am so sorry I've been slow on fan fics! More is to come, I promise! But for now, I made this one-shot to keep you guys busy! By the way, I was watch A HAUNTING, and that is where I got the following quote. I thought it would apply to the fan fic really well. **

_I tell you my love's as deep as the see, it flows forever. When you ask when it ends, I tell you never- Joanna May_

Sunset.

The time of day when hyperactive demigods_ finally_ settle down. Normally, they hang out with one of their friends. Example: Clarisse hangs out with that Spanish guy. Grover hangs out with Juniper. See where I'm getting at? And they usually go to the beach or something.

Alone.

I'm not able to.

Athena made me promise to stop hanging out with that "juvenile delinquent." It broke my heart as much as it hurt his. Unfortunately, I promised…

"_But, mom-"_

"_No buts! You will do as I say. Give me your word, Annabeth. Stay. Away. From. Him!"_

"_Why?" I asked, my voice breaking._

"_He is a son of Poseidon. He and his whole family, half-bloods INCLUDED, are bent on destruction and revenge!"_

"_Not Percy! He-"_

"_Don't talk to me about that JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" She breathed in deeply and knelt down, placing both of her hands on my shoulders._

"_I only want what's best for you. He will ruin your whole life. I don't want that for you. Now, do you promise me?"_

_I was about to protest, but what was the use? She won't listen. _

"_I promise," I said reluctantly, my heart already breaking…_

Countless days, he came up to me, and countless times, I had to walk away, leaving him speechless. Hurt. Countless nights, I had to cry myself to

sleep, only wishing that he were lying by my side.

Walking to the cabins, I began to think.

* * *

Sunset is when it starts.

* * *

Tidal Pools.

My mother thought water was an element of destruction. I think it's an element of life. Without water, there can be no tidal pools. Without these little groupings, species of marine animals will quickly die off.

I always liked to think of them as little cities. Each tidal pool is a little community and in every community, intelligence is need to survive. So, in all tidal pools is a combination of three things:

Water

Intelligence

Construction

My favorite combination. Just like the chariots. Water and wisdom.

Too bad Athena thinks that tidal pools are just there…nothing more…they are just there.

* * *

I stood front of the cabins and just stared, thinking about what I should do next. Ever since my promise, I couldn't think straight. I was just sort of…empty. Lifeless.

All of a sudden a splash of water came arching out of the ground.

_What now?!_

"Annabeth!"

_Great, I can't even go to the cabins without Athena being on patrol. Is it wise to be a little, or in this case, VERY MUCH, overprotective?_

I planned to ignore her, but something told me that this was not possible.

"Annabeth, speak to me."

"Why?" I said bitterly, "Are you going to tell me I can't eat now?"

"Annabeth! I came to see if you were all right…"

Dose she think that I would be prancing around in joy after what she made me do? I thought she was the goddess of _wisdom_.

"I'm fine." I said, looking at the ground.

"Then why do you refuse to look me in the face? Look, this emotion you are feeling will pass over within a few days" she insisted.

"I told you. I'M. FINE!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Then why are you YELLING! You are NOT fine! I told you before: Forget. About. HIM!"

That's it. There is no way I can bear this!

I looked up to her, straight in the face, tear starting to swell.

"No, mom! I WON'T forget about him! I can't! It's too painful not being able to look at him! It's painful that I have to stay away from him! Don't you understand!? It kills me to know that I've hurt him! TO IGNORE HIM LIKE A PETTY MOUSE! I cry myself to sleep every night because I know I broke his heart to obey you! And now I don't think I want to anymore! I don't care if you disown me! But I would rather DIE than to see those sad eyes again!" I exploded. Tears were running down my cheeks. I was breathing heavily, falling to the ground. I looked up to see Athena, looking stunned. Surprise soon turned into anger.

"Listen, _daughter_, you- what is-" Athena turned around and tried to see what preventing her from, probably, banishing me from Camp Half-Blood and back to _that_ family.

I could already smell the Asian food.

I stared to hear sobbing in the background. Aphrodite ran into view, blowing her nose.

"I just wanted to say, I am totally on your side, Annabeth!" Aphrodite cried, "Your mother is just very hard-headed when-"

"Don't speak about me that way!" Athena yelled, coming into view, "I just worry-"

"Oh, blah blah BLAH! _I worry about her, I want her to have a good future,_" Aphrodite said in a mocking voice, "If you actually cared for her, then you would have all ready known by now!"

"Known WHAT, exactly?" Athena questioned suspiciously. No way was she going to find out from me. Although, she might find out from Aphrodite...

"YOU HAVE BEEN SOOOO BLIND! She is obviously in-"

The iris message ended. I walked away before it could ask for more money. Shit! Athena was probably hysterical by now. I don't care. It was about time she knew.

I just stayed on the ground.

_What now?_

_I don't know._

Suddenly, I began to cry.

Why me…?

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" somebody yelled.

I couldn't let anybody see me like this.

I stood up and started to run. As I was running, I tripped over a log, in the middle of the cabins.

_Stupid tears._

Before I fell, I felt a pair of arms catch me.

I swear I could smell the sea salt from his clothes, the warmth of his breath. He was telling me something…I couldn't comprehend. All I knew was that he was right behind me, nuzzling my neck.

Percy.

I turned around in his arms and he embraced me tightly. I softly began to sob on his shoulder.

I don't know what came over me. I just felt like pour out all my misery that I have felt for the past days through my tears.

He began stroking my hair and whispered in my ear,

"Shh, it's all right. I know everything that happened. I know what Athena made you do"

How can he be so good to me when I broke his heart.

"Why did you save me?"

"Well, I couldn't let a daughter of Athena trip. That wouldn't look very smart, would it?"

I stifled a giggle on his shoulder. He didn't know the hidden meaning in my question. Why did he save me from so much heartbreak? He was never really smart that way…but I'm glad.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I-I"

"Shh. Shhshhshh. It's ok. Come on. Let's go somewhere private where we can talk."

And just like that, he puts his arm around me, like a shield, and steered me away from the viewing public. I put my arms around him and we began to walk. We walk towards the sea.

I love him.

Percy.

* * *

He led me to a hidden grove. The cool colors of blue, green, and purple danced on the walls. The cave seem to be made of some kind of gem, maybe Quartz. The ground was really covered with cool, soft sand. In the middle of the grove, was a crystal clear blue pond. The sun reflected on the water, which was what cause the walls to have such spectacular colors. It was perfect.

Percy sat down at the edge of the pond and pulled me gently with him. His warm hand still engulfed my tear stained one. We both sat down. Percy had his head down…

Like he was ashamed to even know me.

…1 minute…

…5 minutes…

I couldn't take anymore suspence.

"Percy, please speak to me."

He looked up and all I could see were his soft, loving sea-green eyes. I didn't even notice he was still holding my hand until he squeezed it tighter. He ran his fingers across my cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my face.

I didn't want this, want him, to go away.

Finally, I got my courage to speak.

"What is this place?" I whispered.

He took face in both his hands and softly brushed his gentle lips against my coarse ones. He pulled away and, his face still a few inches from mine, said in a low voice,

"A place all our own. Nobody can find us, not even the gods. When we are here, we don't exist in the outside world. Here, we are free."

He pulled my face and closer and began to kiss me a bit more passionately. His lips move against mine, like waves over the sea. I began to move to his rhythm.

The rhythm of the sea.

The sea is unpredictable. It can be hard and rough…

…when it wants to be.

It can be calm and peaceful...

…if it wants to be.

Percy can be as just…

…because he can be.

We started to roll around in the soft, cool ground. He would keep on kissing me and keep and stroking my hair…

…kissing my neck…

…leading his hand up my shirt…

"Stop, Percy."

He looked up and I saw his hurt eyes. I was at a vulnerable point, but that didn't mean that I would give in as easily.

_... but he needs you as much as you needs him…_

…_but…_

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready." I whispered in his ear.

"I've just missed you so much. I don't want to let you go," he pleaded, nuzzling my neck. He sat up and he took me in his arms.

I felt light-headed. He had no idea how much I wanted to have him…

…to love him…

"Then don't let me go," I whispered again.

He bent down and kissed my lips…

…my neck…

…shoulders…

"I've loved you for such a long time. I would watch you every day," he breathed, holding me in his arms, "only hoping you would even pay attention. I wanted to know what it feels like, to kiss your lips…your hair."

"Are high on romance or something," I giggled softly.

"No, Wise Girl. I'm just in love with you."

I looked up and saw his sea-green eyes shining brightly. I cupped his cheek with my hand and pulled him on my lips…

…my heart…

…my soul…

The time is Sunset.

* * *

I forgot all about my mother at the time. It didn't matter. Didn't matter if she found us. If she found out how much I was in love...If only she knew...

...if only.

* * *

**I just felt compeled to right this. I wasn't really thinking on what they would do or not do. So don't review me on accuracy or things they would or wouldn't do. Thanks!**

**TF**


End file.
